percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Children of the Atom: Chapter Two
Laika's POV Lossing someone is like losing a part of you. It hurts me so much to even think about it. What happened to my little brother? I have no idea. We were hunted, people were out to get us and we got seperated then the nuclear war happened. Ever since then I have been alone, without a friend and without a twin. I was stuck in the middle of a nowhere. I have no idea where I was besides that I'm facing the North.Memories of being a hunter of Artemis filled my eyes with tears..what happened to the gods? Why did they abandon us? Why did they let Ricky die? Tonight was suppose to be a full moon but with all the radiation the only thing that you could see at the sky would be smog and other harmful chemicals all compiled up in the sky. I wish I could see the stars again. Then it happened... out of nowhere I saw a light it was there at the north.. Should I or I not? It might be Ricky..he's a son of Apollo. He must be the source of light. I need to follow it. Two weeks later I manage to get to the place, but instead of seeing what I wanted I saw a girl, she was about 15 and her eyes was pure gold. I have never seen anyone like her before. I decided to approach her slowly, I was afraid I might scare her. "Go Away. Go Away. Go Away. Go Away." She kept repeating as if it was the only thing she could ever say. ike a broken recorder. " Are you okay?" I asked as I sit beside her. "There was a monster,a kraken. It was killed by a bunch of guys but they killed it after they killed my friends. I'm all alone now. And do you know what Keith aid before he died? He said Go Away. Go Away. Go Away." She said it over and over again as she continues to cry. I put my hand on her shoulder. "We need to stay strong, those guys you saw that killed the Kraken, we should find them and maybe we'll have better chance of suriving. I am Laika Stefa and you are?" I asked. She looked at me with her eyes like the sun. Her hair was black and for the first time I noticed the scars on her hands. "I'm Alexandra Esqiuera, daughter of He-me-...ra..." She said. I can notice the pain in her voicewhen she was trying to say the name of her mother. "Well then Alexa. Let's head towards the direction of what those guys took and maybe we can figure things out after that!" I said cheerfully. I got up from my seat and started heading West enthusiastically. "Umm..one problem Laika." I turned around to see Alexa chuckling. "That's the wrong way." She said with a smile. It has been five days ever since we started walking, at first there was no sign of any mosters ahead, That was until Alexa kicked a rock and it hit some kind of boulder that turns out to be somekind of monster-golemn thingy. I drew my arrows, ready to attack I looked at Alexa expecting her to shiver and get scared but she was different from the day I first saw her. Her eyes sparkles,she smiled and drew her sword. It was at least 3ft. or something It was gold all over. I don't know if it's really gold or it's just painted that way but either way it's so cool! She looked at me and motion towards the rock. I nodded and hide behind the rock while he attacked the monster. The monster was powerful and it seems to be not affected by Alexa's sword and none of my arrows are doing anything either. "Distract the monster Laika I'll do something." Alexa said while she was dodging the monster's fist. I came out of my hidding place and run towards them. Alexa on the other hand stayed on her place and she seems to started praying or something. I drew my knife and slash at the monster's foot but the monster didn't even winced from pain, infact he kicked me. I hit the ground hard and it seems to me that I can't get up to dodge the monster's fist which is coming at me. I was expecting myself to die but then bright light seems to came out of nowhere. The monster then slowly melt from the warm light. The smog cleared up from the sky and I can see the sun slowly rissing, as the new day starts I felt a new hope fill my heart and I began to believe that one day everything will return to normal, the only thing that we need to do is to find each other and together we will start a new beginning, a new world. Category:Children of the Atom